24
by kamadi
Summary: And we thought Jack Bauer had a tough day. Warning read the interlude before you read the final chapter! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kamadixu

Mail: 24

Serie: this is the first part of the story 24 (don't worry it won't take 24 chapters to tell the story)

Summary: And we thought Jack Bauer had a tough day.

Pairing: Gil?

Personal: R&R is appreciated, but remember English is not my native language sooooo harsh critique won't get through to my limited vocabulary ;)

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine. The idea of 24 belongs to the producers etc. of 24.. o you know the drill.

_PROLOGUE_

**2.15 **

**Grissom's living room**

"…Today is the longest day of my life."

Grissom liked 24, not that it was entirely correct with the real world but he still liked it. It was one of the few shows that could interest him. Which explained why he was watching the re-run of 24 (which he missed the day before thanks to a triple homicide). Grissom knew that he had an appointment with the team tomorrow morning at 7.00 but he figured he could deal for a day with less sleep.

**7.39**

**Grissom's living room**

"….We interrupt this program for an extra news bulletin. Early this morning around 7.00 o'clock multiple explosives have been reported at the headquarters of the CSI Las Vegas lab. Rescue teams are at the site on this moment trying to find survivors. At this time it is unclear what the number of persons is, that where present in the building during the explosions. Further information is at this moment not present but we will report back when we've got more details.."

Grissom was glued in front of the TV that just showed the end of the news. He had fallen asleep in front of it and had only woken up when the tune from the news blasted in his living room. The only thoughts in his mind where of horror at the news and the thought about the work it would take the team to process it all…..that's when it hit him: the appointment this morning with his team,… at the lab. "O, god the team."

TBC……so what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: see part 1.**

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, some of you brought me in a bit of a difficult situation since I'm a slash writer and not a gen. writer……. But I decided to change the story a bit and to write two different endings (on for the slash fans and one for the gen. ones)……so it's going to take some time to finish the story, please hang on. Now on with the story.**

**9.47 **

CSI Lab 

The sight that greeted Grissom when he arrived was one of utter chaos, forget all the well coordinated rescue teams that you always seen on TV, this was despair in it's truest form. Policemen, ambulance personnel, even some people who had managed to get out of the building in time where running around looking for survivors.

Grissom could hardly believe his eyes, although the news had sounded bad enough he had not imagined this kind of destruction. A war zone didn't do the scene justice. The smoke that came from the building could be seen from miles away. Every ambulance, fire truck and rescue service that was available was present and ready to transport survivors to the hospitals. It had taken Grissom more then two hours to arrive at the scene, after being forced to stop multiple times because the roads could not handle the massive amount of vehicles. And know that he had finally arrived he almost wished he hadn't: Catherine, Sara, Greg, Nick, Warrick even Hodges they were all dear to him…..they were his family. But seeing the destruction of the building he knew that it would be a miracle if even one of them had survived.

For the first time in his live Grissom knew utter grief, sinking to his knees he stared in trance at the flames, which were slowly consuming his entire life, and the firemen who were trying to extinguish it.

Closing his eyes he allowed the pain he felt inside of him slowly consume him, after all the pain was all he had now.

Overwhelmed by his grief Grissom almost missed the voice calling his name.

"Grissom, o my god your alive. Are you alright? Please open your eyes…..Grissom?"

Slowly opening his eyes blinking away the tears that were streaming down his face, Grissom studied the figure in front of him, his eyes widening when he recognized the figure "……your alive…"

TBC….ok short one I know but I'm rewriting the story for the gen. readers, I'm also trying to finish my first CSI: NY fic (posting it very soon), so stay with me ok? O, does anybody have a clue who might have survived the explosion? Because I do **evil laughter**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: sorry that it took so long before I updated, but I'm literally swamped in papers that I need to finish.

/ Indicates thought process

**11.31**

**Crisis centre.**

A still dazed Grissom sat in the middle of the room that now formed the crisis centre. A couple of hours ago he had thought that he had lost everyone he held dear, and know standing in front of him was a battered, covered in blood and grime, but very much alive Catherine. Who over the last hour had told Grissom the details surrounding the explosions. And know Grissom was processing all the information she had given him.

/ At 6.45 Catherine had entered the lab, seeing that almost everyone of the team had already been there for the meeting. The only two missing had been Warrick and Grissom. She had talked to the others and had just gotten some coffee, when the lab was paged by the reception with the request that they all should come upstairs for a few minutes. Not seeing any harm in it (after all there were still two missing members), the crew decided to follow up on the request and had gone to the reception. There they were greeted by a beaming Warrick and a women. He had introduced the women as his wife Tina and had told them that they were going to become parents in a couple of months. Of course (and Grissom thought he heard a bitterness in that sentence) they all had been ecstatic about the news, and were all congratulating the two when Nick was paged.

Excusing himself, he and Sara (who wanted to finish some last minute evidence before the meeting) had went back while the others had talked to the 'just married-soon to be parents' couple. After that part she didn't remember much, just that shortly after Nick and Sara had went to the lab there had been a massive explosion from that direction followed by multiple smaller ones that were all coming closer towards were she and the others had stood. In a reflex she had grabbed Greg and had started dragging him towards the exit, seeing from the corner of her eyes that Warrick had done the same with Tina. They had almost reached the exit when the ceiling above the door had come down. Doing the only thing Catherine could do, she had thrown herself and Greg towards the exit, managing just barely to come out of the building. She admitted that after that things went black for her, but that she had regained consciousness when the paramedics had showed up who had explained to her, after she had refused any treatment until they told her about the situation, that Greg was on his way to the hospital with a broken leg, as were Warrick and Tina (both had been rescued from out of the pile of ceiling plates that had come down), who were both critical. So far there had been no news about the rest of the team, but that was understandable since the entire building was on the verge of collapsing. /

For some strange reason that Grissom couldn't quite understand he didn't feel any relief; here he was just receiving word that most of the team (who he just thought had all died) were alive and the only thing he could think about was 'what about the rest?'

On that exact moment a rescue worker stormed into the room and came to rest in front of him and Catherine.

"Are you two Gil and Catherine?"

"Yes, we are." Gil replied looking at the men who was clearly excited about something.

"Then please come with me, We've got some news about the people who were at the lab during the explosion," and with those words the man turned towards the door and walked away.

Catherine and Grissom looked at each other for a second before they ran after him.

TBC…..sorry it's going to take some time for me to update again, I'm really, really swamped at the moment


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: first of all thanks for the reviews, and I'm sorry that it took so long to update again…but I really am rather busy this moment….o well on with the story. But first this: **Warning**: in this part _people_ will die. I'm sorry but there has been a major explosion and it is simply not possible that everybody survives such a blast….so please don't kill the writer! (to bribe you all I wrote an extra long part )

**11.49**

Grissom and Catherine were led through multiple hallways until they reached their destination; a room bustling with people who were working with some electronic equipment. Their guide led them to the corner of the room, where multiple television screens where attached to the walls. On the screens were images of collapsed rooms and rubble.

"We're trying to locate any survivors in the debris by sending robots." A familiar voice from behind them said.

Turning around they came face to face with the Sheriff, briefly acknowledging them with a nod of his head and a brief smile, he continued his story. "When it became obvious that it would be too dangerous to enter the building to look for survivors we decided to send in robots, that could do that. Luckily for us one of them was successful, and found two survivors..." with that the Sheriff paused, taking a deep breath. "However one of them is badly injured and the other one….is less then coherent when we made contact. I'm hoping you, Grissom, could make more of the story since _he _asked for you." With those words the Sheriff guided Grissom towards a TV screen that was located in the corner of the room.

Staring in the camera was a terrified looking Hodges! Pointing to a microphone on the table the Sheriff said "you can talk in there, there's a microphone for Hodges inside the robot."

Wiping a hand across his eyes, Grissom took a deep breath. He knew that Hodges had been in the lab and would undoubtedly know the fates of Nick and Sara. For a second he allowed the emotions that threatened to take hold of him, before he firmly pushed them into the back of his mind and grabbed the microphone.

"Hodges, this is Grissom. Can you answer me? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Grissom," The voice that Catherine and Grissom heard was not what they normally associated with the cocky Hodges, this voice held no emotion. "Grissom, I'm sorry, I am _so _sor…ry." With those words he started to cry. "Mia she.. she's dead and so is Archie. There was so much blood, I can't believe the amount of blood….so much," his voice began to quiver.

But before Grissom or Catherine could say anything to Hodges, he continued: but now with a sudden fire in his voice.

"Grissom, I need to tell you….You must know: Sara is alive but she is hurt pretty bad. I don't know if I can keep her alive until the paramedics arrive. And before you ask more questions, I think it will be wise for me to start at the beginning:

/ A laughing Nick and Sara entered the lab, joking around about diapers and 'dad' Warrick. Archie had heard the talking and had joined the two in the hallway, leaving Hodges alone in the lab. A few minutes later he had suddenly heard a women's scream, running towards the sound he had found a dead Archie. He had been shot in the head. But before Hodges had fully grasped the fact that a friend of his had just been murdered in the lab, he had heard the scream again. This time moving more slowly towards the sound (and making sure that he was plastered against the wall to stay unnoticed) he had seen that a masked man (so far Hodges could tell) held Sara against him with a gun pressed at her temple, forcing Nick to walk with them toward an emergency exit door.

He had been unable to understand what the man had said next; only that Nick had shaken his head. The next thing he knew was that the gun, which had been pressed against Sara's head, was now aimed at her leg and the trigger was being pulled. Resulting in a scream from Sara and a desperate "No!" from Nick. He then had seen how Nick had put his hands in front of himself to be handcuffed. Shoving Sara to the ground the man had pulled a syringe out of his pocket and grabbed Nick forcing the contents in his arm. The result had been almost immediate: Nick had slumped down unconscious.

What happened next would always stay with Hodges: The man had pointed his gun on Sara again; saying something that he couldn't hear but resulted in a hysterical fit from Sara. Not waiting for the outburst to finish he had shot her again; this time in the stomach. From where Hodges was hiding he could see that while the man dragged an unconscious Nick away that Sara was still alive, she was struggling to follow them. An hour later (that was what it felt like for him) the man and Nick disappeared through an emergency exit; seeing his chance he had run towards Sara yelling for help. Mia had responded. Since there was no time to lose Hodges had only screamed to Mia that Sara had been shot and someone had kidnapped Nick. He had ordered her (while kneeling next to Sara to stop the bleeding) to call the paramedics and make sure the exit ways were blocked.

Mia had just nodded and had run toward the nearest phone, while he had stayed with Sara, who was becoming more frantic by the minute. Hoping to calm her he had tried to ensure her that everything would be fine. But Sara had not listened; instead she pulled him towards her mouth with a strength that surprised him.

What Sara had whispered in his ears had chilled him to his bones: "H..Hodges, there are bombs in the building…..He….he's going to blow us all up…..uurgh we have to get out."

But the warning had been to late, even when Sara finished speaking the first explosion could be heard…..it was centred where Mia had gone. Desperately trying to survive he had dragged Sara towards the toilets, hoping that the bomber had only chosen the main areas to plant the bombs. They had barely made it before the world ended; Sara had lost consciousness once they had reached the toilets/

"That's what happened Grissom," Hodges concluded. "Nick has been kidnapped and to cover that the kidnapper blew up the building."

Just then a rasping sound could be heard from behind Hodges. Concentration broken Hodges turned towards the sound, moving out of the range of the camera, leaving Grissom and Catherine in uncertainty and fear…..

….A fear that was being fed when a frantic Hodges yelled: "Dammit Grissom, Sara stopped breathing."

TBC……well what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Warning, there will be another death in this part. But before you turn away give it a try since the one you think will pass away might surprise you….. ; )……or not.**

**13.23**

**Hospitals morgue **

It was colder then Catherine thought it should be. She had been brought here when they had arrived in the hospital, and now she stood in front of the slab where_ she _had been put. Looking down she could see the beauty in the face, making clear why he had been attracted to her.

'It wasn't suppose to be this way,' Catherine thought, 'This woman had been full of live this morning, happy and content. But know the light in her eyes had vanished leaving only the shell of the radiant person behind.'

She wondered how _he_ was going to survive this, anyone with eyes in his head had been able to see how much the two of them cared for each other. She knew that the entire team would take this hard, and that the key to survive this ordeal was to help each other. But she also knew that he would never accept the teams help it, he would wave of their aid and carry the burden alone. Looking once again down on the women on the table she made a vow to not let that happen.

'I promise you, we will not let him down. We will help him in anyway we can; I give you my word.'

With those thoughts Catherine turned around, leaving the room and the women behind.

**13.31**

**Hallway ICU**

Grissom sat on the only vacant chair in the hallway, head in his hands. '_How _was he going to deal with this? He couldn't deal with the pain right now. He had to be strong for the rest of the team, but how on earth was he going to tell them all that…..that _she _was dead? Just this morning they had seen her full of live and now he had to tell them that she was dead?'

The sound of clicking heels alerted Grissom that Catherine was approaching, knowing that it was time to face reality again he lifted his head.

"What's the news?

"They say they were just in time…..a few minutes later and……" his voice trailing he faced the floor again. "Catherine, how am I going to………"

A warm hand covered his shoulder, squeezing him lightly.

"We'll do it together, Gris. Nobody is going trough this alone"

Suddenly a fury overtook Grissom. "Dammit, nobody should have to go through this at all. How in the world are we going to tell Warrick that _his _wife and child are dead, and are in the morgue below us? That Archie and Mia and all those others are dead? Tell me how are we going to survive this?"

Choosing her words with care, Catherine responded softly. "By focusing our attention on the ones that did survive. By realising that Greg, Hodges, Warrick _and _Sara are alive and by finding Nicky and the one responsible for this. By making sure that we can tell Warrick and all the families of…..our colleagues that we got the bastard. We going to give them closure Grissom and with that the ability to mourn their death ones."

Opening and closing his mouth, Grissom realised he could not reply to her words. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and to his utter embarrassment he could hear himself cry out , "Catherine how on earth are we going to explain to Warrick that Tina is dead along with his unborn child? How are we going to tell Sara, that the doctors had to remove one of her kidney? And how on earth are we going to find Nick? We know nothing!"

"That's not true Grissom. Hodges told us that Sara knew that there were bombs in the building. So that means that the guy who took Nick might have given more information to her. We just have to pray that Sara will wake up soon."

TBC……


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thank you all for reviewing, I will try to update this story very soon and hopefully to end it within a short period of time…..so the waiting is almost over. Thanks again for reviewing and please…….send more ;)**

**18.49**

Darkness was setting in. Grissom could see the last rays of the sun disappearing when he looked outside the window.

The evening was setting in and there was still no trace of Nick and his kidnapper. The doctors had explained that while they understood the severity of the situation it would not be the wisest thing to wake Sara. Her condition was still critical and stress was the last thing she needed.

So Grissom sat next to an unconscious Sara holding her hand, praying that there would be a miracle. Without it he doubted that they would find out who was responsible for the killing of their friends and colleagues and the kidnapping of Nick.

Sighing, he brought Sara's hand towards his cheek. "Sara, I know you can hear me but that you can't wake up right now…but please help me to get this guy and find Nick."

Silence was the only reaction Grissom had expected so it was no surprise that he almost flew to the ceiling when a voice called out his name. Quickly composing himself he turned around and saw a nurse standing in the door opening, who had the decency to look a bit ashamed for startling him.

"I'm sorry sir, but there is an important phone call for you. You can take it at the desk."

Putting Sara's hand down on the bed again. Grissom followed the nurse to the desk where she gave him the phone. "You can talk as long as you want I will go walk my round so you will have some privacy." With those words the nurse gave a slight smile and walked away.

Waiting a second to make sure he was alone, he took the call, "Grissom."

For a second Grissom thought that the person on the other side of the line had decided not to wait and to end the call, since silence was all he heard. The next moment he realised that he had rather wanted that then what he heard next.

A familiar voice filled with hatred, pure venom, filled Grissom's ear, "Well Grissom this is all your fault, are you happy now? Is this what you _hoped _for? All that blood that was spilled today is your fault. And you know what? What will happen to you dear co-worker who was so kind to come with me will also be your fault." For a moment there was a muffled sound on the phone before Grissom could distinguish a voice again, this one was also familiar to Gil but instead of hatred this one was filled with pain. "Grissom," Nick all but gasped, "Your place…..he took me to…..,"A sickening crunch could be heard followed by a almost hissing voice, "bad boy, very very bad boy. Now I have to end it much sooner." And with those words the line went dead.

For a moment Grissom could not breath as the full message penetrated his thoughts , 'O god, all those deaths were _his _fault. And now that sick bastard was going to kill Nick….unless,' concentrating Gil tried to recall what Nick had said, 'your place'.

Nick had said 'your place' almost hitting himself in the face Grissom dialled Brass.

"Brass this is Grissom, I know who took Nick and I know where they are. I'm going to get Catherine and we will be waiting for you at the entrance of the hospital….please hurry Brass. I will explain everything in the car but you've got to get us. And before you ask why …..it's me the killer wants.

TBC………..so I put a clue in the story about the identity of the killer does anyone might have an idea?


	7. Chapter 7

**18.56**

Catherine and Grissom could only pray, when Brass once again avoided a near collision with another vehicle. Since the moment they had got into the car and Grissom had explained the situation in a few sentences Brass had driven like a mad man towards Grissom's house.

Taking an incredible sharp turn which made both Grissom and Catherine wonder if they would survive the trip and still be alive. Brass spoke "So I understand why this….Thayer is so mad at you, since you literally destroyed his career in the court room but what I don't understand is why he would blow up the lab and take Nick."

Clutching Catherine's hand, Grissom managed to speak between clenched teeth. "The lab discovered the tampering with the pig and the flies, I think he decided that by destroying the lab he would get even. As for the question why he took Nick, I honestly don't know…..I couldn't even take a guess about…"

Grissom never finished the sentence because on that moment they stopped in front of his house. Jumping out of the car Brass began shouting orders towards the cops who had followed them, only stopping when Grissom put his hand on his arm.

"Brass, I think that I should go in there…..see if I can get Thayer to talk to me. It's me he wants…if I can distract him long enough it may be possible to end this without endangering Nick's life further….and Brass you can't stop me. Just make sure you guys stand by, ok?"

Taking a deep breath and ignoring his two friends he slowly walked toward the front door of the house with his hands raised above his head, briefly noticing that Sofia Curtis had arrived and was running towards the back door. Hoping that she would not do anything foolish he stopped halfway to the door and called out to Thayer.

"Thayer, it's me Grissom. I'm here to talk to you. I'm unarmed."

As in slow motion the people outside the house saw the front door opening, revealing a barely conscious Nick who was held in front of an armed Thayer. Even from the position Catherine and Brass stood it was obvious that Nick was hurt pretty badly, his shirt was soaked with blood from a nasty head wound and he was cradling his right arm in front of him.

"Well look who decided to show up," Thayer sneered, while pulling Nick closer against him. "The 'expert' has returned, I do hope you are happy at what you made me do."

Still holding his hands above his head, Grissom spoke, with what he hoped to be a reasonable voice, "Let Nick go and we'll talk about it ok? You made your point, now please release Nick and come out of the house. Nobody needs to get injured"

A hysterical laughter met him, shaking with laughter Thayer shook his head. "Grissom you don't honestly think that I would blow up a lab and then care about the fact if a few more people could get injured? Smell the air Grissom, I'm not expecting anyone to remain _uninjured_." with those words Thayer pulled Nick into the house again and closed the door.

For the first three seconds Grissom remained frozen. Then he reacted, shouting over his shoulder to the cops to back off, while he himself began running the remaining meters towards the house. All of his focus had been set on saving Nick, so he had completely missed the gasoline smell that had been released when the front door had been opened. He could not allow Thayer to blow everyone up. But even running towards the house he knew that he would never make it…and he was right. Seconds before his hand could grab the doorknob there was an incredible blast, knocking him backwards, tossing him into the air before he landed in a heap on the pavement.

With his last effort he raised his head, saw his house being engulfed by flames and with it all hope to get Nick back alive, with the despair of that knowledge came also the darkness which Grissom welcomed. For unconsciousness held no pain for the moment, and that was something he wanted very much at this time…….

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: this chapter is for NickGilGreggonumber1fan……..a spectacular turn of advents takes place, please let me know if your happy again?

**0.34**

Returning to the land of the living was something Gil Grissom had wanted to postpone indefinitely, but unfortunately he had to face reality. Upon hearing voices he slowly opened his eyes, groaning softly as his eyesight adjusted to the lights and showed the people who were standing a few meters from him.

Alerted by this sound they slowly walked toward him, one more slowly then the others.

"Gil, finally your awake," a relieved Catherine spoke, "the doctors said that you had a severe concussion and it would be possible that you would not wake up for quite some time but I knew you would wake up if it was just for the latest news."

Not even trying to gather the strength to reply, Grissom closed his eyes again. What was the point of him being awake again: Nick was death……he had failed. At that moment the person who had moved more slowly reached him. And a wobbly voice spoke: "Hey Gris, it's Greg…..I don't know why Catherine didn't tell you this the moment you opened your eyes, because I can only imagine how you must feel, but Nick…….Nick's alive." Gaining more strength when Grissom opened his eyes again and stared at him, Greg continued: " Sofia managed to get Nick out. She sneaked up on Nick and Thayer from the backdoor….Thayers dead though. She shot him and ignited the fuel by accident she barely had time to grab Nick but she managed. Before you ask anymore questions can I please sit down first…my leg is killing me."

Grissom stared in wonder as Greg let himself fall on his bed, which earned him a glare from Catherine. Sighing Greg stretched his good leg, "ahh, that feels wonderful. I'm never going to complain again about desk work."

Focusing his energy on stringing a sentence together Grissom managed to formulate his questions in his head: "Nick's alive….is he injured, where is he can I see him and,.. Sofia where is she are they both alright?" that's what he wanted to ask but all he managed was a croaked, "Nick?"

Catherine responded to this. "Nick is fine, Grissom. He's pretty shook up but he will be fine. Sofia and Nick are both in a room two doors from here. Because of the multiple injured the hospital received they decided to put the two together, since the doctors knew we wanted to see them. Now sleep for a little while and I will ask if you are allowed to see them ok?"

Sighing Grissom closed his eyes, Nick was alive he hadn't failed him…..

**03.45**

Grissom's eyes snapped open. Looking around himself he saw Brass slumped in a chair next to him. Getting up as fast as he could he called out to him.

"Jim, wake up. Jim!"

Not waiting to see if he was fully awake, Grissom started to grab a pair of sweats from the end of the bed while he kept on talking.

"Jim I just realised something…..god how could I've missed that. Thayer had a partner Jim. It was not possible for him to enter the lab, so someone else put the bombs in place. Which means that everybody is still in danger. Come on we have to go check on them…..first stop Nick and Sofia." With those words he grabbed a now alert looking Brass by his arms and dragged him out of the room.

Waiting a minute in front of their room, Grissom took a much needed gulp of air before he pushed the door open, stepping inside he turned around towards Brass. "Jim the others need to know that there is still someone out there who wants to kill us, could you do that." Getting a nod as answer he turned around and entered the room.

Blinking his eyes and adjusting to the darkness that was present in the room he let his eyes roam over the two figures that were in the hospital beds and took a moment to take in the view of two alive colleagues. They both were asleep but were Sofia looked like she only had a nasty sunburn, Nick's appearance was much drastic; a bandage covered his forehead, his arm was plastered and his face was a much angrier red then Sofia's. Feeling guilty about waking them from their much needed sleep Grissom knew they had to be told about the other maniac that was still free, so calling out their names he woke them up, and started explaining the situation.

TBC…


	9. interlude

**IMPORTANT: READ THIS BEFORE YOU CLICK FURTHER!**

First of all sorry for the delay in posting this chapter unfortunately I've been battling with an eye infection and I will tell you one thing…..It sucks not being allowed to read or sit behind a computer. Now done with the drama and heads up! It is extremely important that you read this before you click for the next ……and final part. For those who remember…….I decided to write a gen and a slash ending. So for those who like to read the gen version click on the chapter dubbed: door 1. for the slash fans there's door 2. For those who are interested in both: the chapters are just slightly different, the only difference is the (open) ending in 2 if there is any interest I may write a new story.

I hope you enjoy the last chapter and that you will post a review. Thank you all for reading my story….and now on with the final part!


	10. door 1

**04.50**

The silence that fell after Grissom told his suspicions was deafening. Gil could see that Nick was relieving the Gordon case, again there was a second person present. Walking towards him, he ignored Sofia who tried to get his attention all his focus directed on the man who looked so lost at the moment. Nick needed him and Gil would make sure that he got that.

Sitting down next to Nick, Gil put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm just guessing Nick, it doesn't mean that I'm right about a second person."

A laugh rose from Nick's throat, "Right……and when have you been wrong about something like this?"

Not expecting a answer both men jumped when there was one. "Never, right Grissom," turning around the two were more then a little surprised to see Sofia standing a few steps away from them. Not only did they not hear here stepping up to them but the fact that they stared into the barrel of a gun was also unnerving.

Slowly rising from his seat next to Nick, Grissom rose from his seat, "Sofia, what are you doing?"

A snort greeted him, "I thought you would have figured it out by now. I was the one who planted the bombs. And before you ask why I did it……take a look at you two. Really it's sickening. The way Stokes is clinging to you and the way you treat him. He is not your son and you are most certainly not his dad, always by his side for 24 hours a day. Now I first tried to get you away from Nick with invitations for dinners but you kept ignoring me, leaving me no other choice then to remove him more forcible from you! After that idiot of a Thayer screwed up I realised that saving your precious 'son' would result in your attention as well. Unfortunately you had to destroy this also. Well let me tell you one thing: If I can't have you nobody can."

What happened next would always stay with the survivors as something that had occurred in slow motion: Sofia pointed the gun on Grissom on the exact moment the door behind her opened emitting a nurse who decided to check up on the two patients, resulting that Sofia was enough distracted for Grissom to dive towards her and make a grab for the gun. While the two of them wrestled for the weapon it went of.

Nick and the nurse looked each other in the eye for just a few seconds before they both hurried towards the two. Slowly pulling them from each other they could see a large bloodstain forming on both Sofia and Grissom.

Slowly touching Grissom's shoulder, Nick spoke with a broken voice: "Gris, are you ok? Please answer me."

The groan Nick's question got resulted in a laugh from both the nurse as in Nick.

**07.39**

"My name is Gil Grissom and the last 24 hours were the longest in my life. Because one women and a man could not deal with reality they almost destroyed it, after all they almost succeeded: killing a lot of good people and injuring even more. The destruction they have havocked will take time to heal. As for the reason behind all this? Thayer could not accept that what he had done was wrong so he decided to destroy the men held responsible for the tragedy that followed. And for Sofia……. Although she wasn't exactly in her right mind, she did saw the truth about the relationship Nick and I have. I truly consider Nick as a son, he is compassionate, honest and he values life as no other. I would be honoured when Nick would be my true son."

The end.

PS: Before you decided to flame me for making Sofia the bad girl, I like her. I truly do but I needed her bad in this story.


	11. door 2

**04.50**

The silence that fell after Grissom told his suspicions was deafening. Gil could see that Nick was relieving the Gordon case, again there was a second person present. Walking towards him, he ignored Sofia who tried to get his attention all his focus directed on the man who looked so lost at the moment. Nick needed him and Gil would make sure that he got that.

Sitting down next to Nick, Gil put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm just guessing Nick, it doesn't mean that I'm right about a second person."

A laugh rose from Nick's throat, "right……and when have you been wrong about something like this?"

Not expecting a answer both men jumped when there was one. "Never, right Grissom," turning around the two were more then a little surprised to see Sofia standing a few steps away from them. Not only did they not hear here stepping up to them but the fact that they stared into the barrel of a gun was also unnerving.

Slowly rising from his seat next to Nick, Grissom rose from his seat, "Sofia, what are you doing?"

A snort greeted him, "I thought you would have figured it out by now. I was the one who planted the bombs. And before you ask why I did it……take a look at you two. Really it's sickening. The way Stokes is clinging to you and the way you treat him. As if he is the most fragile thing in the universe…. The sight of the two of you makes me sick. It's like watching a train wreck…..disgusting but your forced to watch it. Well I've had it with the two of you. Grissom I liked you so much but you've ruined it, if your going to behave like this, you shouldn't be allowed to live at all."

What happened next would always stay with the survivors as something that had occurred in slow motion: Sofia pointed the gun on Grissom on the exact moment the door behind her opened emitting a nurse who decided to check up on the two patients, resulting that Sofia was enough distracted for Grissom to dive towards her and make a grab for the gun. While the two of them wrestled for the weapon it went of.

Nick and the nurse looked each other in the eye for just a few seconds before they both hurried towards the two. Slowly pulling them from each other they could see a large bloodstain forming on both Sofia and Grissom.

Slowly touching Grissom's shoulder, Nick spoke with a broken voice: "Gris, are you ok? Please answer me."

The groan Nick's question got, resulted in a laugh from the nurse as well as from Nick.

**07.39**

"My name is Gil Grissom and the last 24 hours were the longest in my life. Because one women and a man could not deal with reality they almost destroyed it. Thayer could not accept that what he had done was wrong and he decided to destroy the man he held responsible for the tragedy that followed. And for Sofia……. Although she wasn't exactly in her right mind, she did saw the truth about the relationship Nick and I have. I love Nick, he is compassionate, honest and one of the most passionate men I met. I would be honoured when Nick would return my feelings, and perhaps he does, but that's a story for tomorrow."

The end.

PS: Before you decided to flame me for making Sofia the bad girl, I like her. I truly do but I needed her bad in this story.


End file.
